O inferno é seu corpo
by TaXXTi
Summary: Quando foi para aquele cemitério, não pensou que as coisas fossem ser fáceis, mas ele precisava tentar salvar a coisa mais preciosa que tinha a qualquer custo. PWP   5x22 - Swan Song DARK LEMON - Samifer/Dean


**O inferno é seu corpo  
><strong>

_Por: TaXXTi_

_Para: Mary SPN  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém pertence a ninguém. Se eu ganhasse algum dinheiro com isso, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas isso não acontece.

**Sinopse: **Quando foi para aquele cemitério, não pensou que as coisas fossem ser fáceis, mas ele precisava tentar salvar a coisa mais preciosa que tinha a qualquer custo. PWP _ 5x22 - Swan Song**  
><strong>

**Shipper:** Samifer/Dean

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! DARK LEMON! Sexo forçado, violência, sangue... Acho que vocês entenderam.

**Nota:** Fic de presente para a Mary. (Ela me explora xD #Mentira)

**Beta: **Eu mesma (Me avisem se virem algum erro muito absurdo ou perdoem os erros menos gritantes).

O Título foi um presente da Emptyspaces11, que me presenteou com ele as cegas. Vim postar a fic para evitar um almoçocídio. Em, não mate o almoço!

As partes em itálico são partes do capítulo, que eu apenas reescrevi.

* * *

><p><em>O primeiro choque fora a aparição de Castiel, que transformou Miguel em cinzas. O segundo choque foi ver Castiel explodindo em milhares de pedaços, com apenas um estralar de dedos, literalmente. Quando foi para aquele cemitério, não pensou que as coisas fossem ser fáceis, mas mostravam-se ainda piores. Não era para Castiel estar ali, e muito menos Bobby. Mas agora, Castiel não estava mais lá.<em>

_- Sammy, pode me escutar? – Dean tentou alcançar o irmão, falando com firmeza._

_Lúcifer, que ocupava o corpo de Sam, graças àquele plano idiota, virou-se. O olhar duro e frio recaiu sobre Dean._

_- Sabe... Eu tentei ser legal. – Lúcifer fez uma pequena pausa, avançando em direção a Dean. – Pelo bem de Sammy. – Parou próximo ao loiro. – Mas você... É um tremendo de um... – Continuou, agarrando Dean firmemente pela gola da blusa. – Pé-no-saco. – Concluiu com raiva, arremessando o Winchester sobre o capô do Impala._

_Dois tiros foram ouvidos após isso. Bobby atirou contra o corpo de Sam inutilmente. O sangue escorria pelos ferimentos causados pelas balas, mas a feição do atingido não mudava em nada. Dean assistia a cena, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio debilitado pelo impacto contra o metal._

_Lucifer olhou para o ferimento com indiferença. Com um movimento de uma das mãos, o pescoço de Bobby estava quebrado._

_- Não! – Dean gritou com toda sua força._

_Sem tempo para lamentar a morte daquele que era praticamente seu pai, Dean viu Lúcifer se aproximar novamente._

_- Sim. – Rebateu, Lúcifer. Puxou Dean pelos pés, fazendo-o escorregar sobre o carro._

_Assim que Dean sentiu o chão sobre os seus pés, sentiu também um soco atingir-lhe a face. O impacto o jogou longe, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca._

_- Sammy? – Dean chamou pelo irmão mais uma vez, virando-se para seu agressor. – Você está aí?_

_- Ele está, sim. – Lúcifer respondeu prontamente, atingindo Dean com outro soco em seguida. – E ele vai sentir seus ossos se quebrarem. Cada um deles._

_Dean caiu após outro soco ter lhe atingido em cheio. As mãos firmes do anjo caído levantaram-no pela gola da blusa novamente._

_- Vamos levar o tempo que for preciso._

Após levantar novamente Dean, Lúcifer o observou, enquanto segurava o corpo do outro prensado entre seu corpo e o Impala. Riu observando a figura do Winchester a sua frente. Aquele olhar firme, mesmo estando em um beco sem saída.

- Nós temos muito tempo, não é Dean? O apocalipse pode esperar. - Dizendo isto, o anjo virou o corpo de Dean, como se ele fosse um mero boneco. – O que acha de se divertir com Sammy, Dean?

O loiro não entendeu o que Lúcifer quis dizer, não até sentir o corpo do outro fazer mais pressão sobre o seu.

- Sabe, Dean... A sua relação com Sam é muito famosa por aí. Esta dependência que um tem do outro. Este amor que ultrapassa as barreiras do fraternal. Toda esta necessidade que vocês tem um do outro. – Lúcifer fez uma pausa para observar as expressões de Dean, que rangia os dentes. – Sabe que isto não é saudável, não é?

- Cale a boca! O que você pode dizer de uma relação saudável entre irmãos?

Lúcifer gargalhou. Dean tinha razão. Há poucos minutos ele iria iniciar uma batalha épica, de vida e morte contra seu irmão.

- Oh, Dean! Você é muito perspicaz. – O anjo ponderou. – Mas, pelo menos, eu não sinto atração pelo meu próprio irmão.

Dean franziu o cenho, tentando sair daquela posição. Sua relutância só serviu para que seu agressor impusesse mais pressão sobre seu corpo, quase deixando-o sem ar.

- Você não sabia, Dean? O seu irmãozinho aqui esconde um estranho desejo. – Lúcifer continuava falando pausadamente. – Que tal realizar o desejo de Sammy?

Com isso, o senhor do inferno puxou Dean, arrastando-o pela lateral do Impala. Jogou-o sobre o capô do carro novamente, fazendo com que sua cabeça batesse com força.

As roupas de Dean foram rasgadas com violência. O couro da jaqueta cedia como se fosse papel nas mãos de Lúcifer. O loiro tinha sua cabeça arremessada contra o carro cada vez que tentava reagir. Assim, peça após peça de roupa foi estraçalhada, deixando o Winchester mais velho completamente nu, sob os olhos de Lúcifer.

- Tenho que admitir que meu pai fez um ótimo trabalho com você, Dean. – O demônio no corpo de Sam apertou forte a bunda de Dean. – Não é à toa que desperta desejo no seu próprio irmão.

Dean ficou nauseado, não apenas pelo pensamento em si, mas também pelas pancadas em sua cabeça, por sentir a mão poderosa em suas costas, que impedia qualquer tipo de reação e, por fim, sentir o seu corpo reagir aquilo tudo de forma que sua mente desdenhava. Sentiu o corpo de Sam inclinando-se sobre o seu. Por mais que soubesse que seu irmão não estava no controle, a imagem do irmão lhe colocando naquela situação era marcante.

Lúcifer passou a mão por toda a extensão do corpo de Dean. Sentiu a firmeza de seus ombros, descendo pelas omoplatas. Desceu pelas costas e apertou a lateral da cintura, arrancando um gemido de dor do outro. Avançou sob a pele das nádegas e desceu pelas pernas firmes. A partir deste ponto, continuou o trajeto para a parte frontal do corpo do irmão de seu receptáculo. Riu quando tocou o membro de Dean e sentiu a rigidez.

- Pelo jeito, não é apenas o Sammy que esconde uma atração pelo próprio irmão.

O Winchester engoliu cego. Não havia como negar que apesar de subjugado e sentindo dor, seu corpo reagia.

Vendo que Dean não protestara, Lúcifer continuou sua pequena tortura. Aproveitou também para provar o sabor da pele. Dean deveria ser homenageado por ser o pecado em pessoa. E quem melhor do que ele, o senhor dos pecados para condecora-lo. Beijou a pele do humano, próximo ao pescoço, ouvindo o ar deixar os pulmões de Dean de forma estrangulada.

O Diabo parou com a carícia de forma abrupta, levando a mão até o topo da cabeça de Dean e puxando-o pelos cabelos.

- Não é para ser divertido, e você parece estar gostando. Vamos acabar com isso!

Dean sentiu o corpo de Sam se afastar. Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu, ainda que o outro não encostasse nele. Deveria prever isto.

O corpo de Sam era livrado de todas as roupas, sob o comando daquele que o habitava. Ocupando aquele corpo, ele iria obter um pouco de prazer mundano.

O loiro assustou-se quando sentiu novamente o corpo do maior sobre o seu. Sua atenção foi imediatamente atraída para uma rigidez forçada contra seu corpo. Sentiu o membro do irmão sendo esfregado fortemente entre suas nádegas. Lúcifer estava brincando com ambos.

- Que tal, Dean? Está gostando de sentir seu irmãozinho duro se esfregando em você? Como vocês diriam? – O Demônio parou para pensar. - Como uma cadela. Como se você fosse uma prostituta.

Sem aviso, o corpo de Dean foi invadido. Sem preparação, sem carinho, sem cuidado algum, Lúcifer usava o corpo de Sam para infringir um sofrimento nunca esperado ao irmão. O grito poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância.

Aquele que já havia sido torturado de várias formas no inferno, agora sentia a pior das agonias. Estava sendo violentado, pelo próprio o irmão sem poder reagir. Nada do que passara nas mãos dos demônios em sua temporada no inferno se comparava àquilo. Estava sendo humilhado pela criatura mais vil que já existira.

A cada estocada, Lúcifer apreciava as sensações do corpo de Sam, apreciava os gritos e sofrimento do outro, apreciava a visão da submissão de um dos homens mais temidos por anjos e demônios.

Sangue escorria pelos lábios, da sobrancelha ferida e agora entre as pernas de Dean. Os gritos iam perdendo força, conforme a voz ficava mais rouca, pelo stress causado as suas cordas vocais. Sentiu-se ainda pior quando a mão grande de Sam tocou seu membro, que já não estava tão rijo e começou a manipulá-lo. Sabia que seu corpo iria reagir aquilo e assim, seu suplício estaria completo.

Lúcifer se divertia, levando Dean até o seu limite e fazendo-o gozar em seus dedos, mesmo a contra gosto. Sentiu seus dedos sendo banhados pelo gozo de Dean, assim como o capô do carro era banhado por lágrimas. Com os espasmos do corpo do loiro, atingiu também seu limite, sentindo o corpo convulsionar, a mente se esvaecer, toda a tensão se dissipar e a carga de hormônios se espalhando pelo corpo. Aproveitou cada uma das sensações, inclusive o torpor que vinha em ondas.

_- Sam, está tudo bem. Tudo bem. Estou aqui. Eu não vou te abandonar. – Dean falou, com o pouco de voz que ainda lhe restava._

_O anjo ficou irado. Mesmo após tudo aquilo, o humano ainda não havia desistido. Virou-o e socou-o repetidas vezes._

_- Eu não vou te abandonar. – Dean continuou, em um sopro de voz._

_Quando ia desferir seu último golpe, uma luz ofuscou a visão de Lúcifer. Flash da vida de Sam e Dean invadiram sua mente e de um segundo para o outro, ambos estava vestidos, e Sam recuperara o controle sobre si mesmo. A expressão mudou, os olhos tinham um misto de dor e tenacidade que só pertencia aos Winchesters._

_- Está tudo bem, Dean. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sam tentou parecer firme. O verdadeiro Sam._

_Dean sabia que não ficaria tudo bem. Não estava tudo bem. A única coisa que pode fazer a seguir foi assistir Sam abrir a jaula e pular com Miguel._

_Estava tudo acabado. Tudo terminara bem, se é que podia dizer que isto era um final bom. Dean estava sozinho, com todos os seus amigos mortos e Sam lançado ao inferno. Sem esperanças, sem orgulho e sem razão._

_Ajoelhado sobre a relva, Dean sentia-se derrotado. Virou-se ao sentir um movimento._

_- Cas, você está vivo? – Dean perguntou sem certeza, achando que poderia ser alguma alucinação ou coisa do tipo._

_- Estou melhor que isso. – Castiel respondeu tocando a testa de Dean e curando suas feridas._

_Dean estava curado. Curado das feridas do corpo, mas quem poderia curar as feridas de sua alma?_

_A guerra estava vencida. Castiel retornara por vontade divina e devolvera a vida também a Bobby. A guerra estava vencida, mas quem perdera não foram os anjos, demônios, Miguel ou Lúcifer. O grande perdedor ainda era Dean Winchester._

* * *

><p>Dessa vez eu tenho que falar que mereço uma reviewzinha. A Mary pediu a fic no twitter e fiquei até as 5 da manhã escrevendo essa fic. Não estou falando isso para você ficar com dó e comentar, e sim para comentar para valorizar o trabalho que tive. É um trabalho muito prazeroso<em>, <em>mas fica melhor ainda com os comentários.

_Beijooooos!_


End file.
